Better Days
by MiM99
Summary: Rory Gilmore is twentyone and tired of still being the innocent sweet momma's girl. She decides that something needs to be done. FinnRory.


_A/N: A new story, I know, don't kill me! I was getting tired of only writing the innocent stuff, so I thought I would do something different. It is of course a Finn/Rory fic. Please tell me if you like it and want me to continue._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_---_

**Chapter 1 – It's time to dance**

She was bored. Simply tired, exhausted and bored.

All of her life she had been the innocent sweet girl, who did as people told her to and never caused any trouble. Never drinking, never cursing and never fooling around. Always being a goody good girl.

It was getting frustrating.

So, the guys might like it - the whole innocent act - but it always made her end up with people like Tristan or Dean. Sure, very different. Assholes in their different ways. They both thought they could use her, control her and make her theirs. Why the hell didn't they understand that she was not a toy but a living person? Her own person.

All she really wanted - maybe even needed - was a short affair. Nothing serious, just pure amazing fun. Make a guy want her like crazy, make him desire her like he had never desired anyone before, and before the night would end, even fool a little around with him. Nothing more, of course. After all, she was almost a virgin.

Almost.

She was going to loosen up, and she was going to do it tonight.

There only was one little problem, something that might make it hard for her to be free and flirt and well... have fun in general.

Her brother and his friends were coming.

It was ridiculous, really. She was twenty-one, but was still treaded like a child. Her mother had pleaded her to go to the club with her brother. After all, she needed someone to look out for her, someone to make sure that she was all right.

Yeah, and Chase Hayden Gilmore, Logan Huntzberger and Colin McCrea was just an absolutely great choice, right? There were some people who were always responsible and serious.

What a bunch of crap.

But unfortunately for her, she was a momma's girl and couldn't deny her mom anything. Not even when it was completely stupid and ridiculous.

And well, on the bright side her brother would probably be too wasted to look after her, and his friends was more interested in hooking up with her than making sure she was all right. And with some luck she could convince Steph, Jess and Will – her best friends – to come too.

Maybe it would be easier than she thought.

---

The music was cool, the club was crowded, the atmosphere was right, Chase and his friends had been cool and somehow she had managed to get her friends to come too…

Yet Rory Gilmore wasn't having a good time.

She had been trying to be the wild girl - dancing, drinking and flirting - but after less than half an hour she had been bored out of her mind.

She had never been really good at dancing, the only dancing she ever really did was dance at home with her mom and Steph or when Stars Hollow held a dance-marathon. It turned out that 'club-dancing' was not her thing. To be more correct she sucked at it.

Simply and utterly sucked.

She swore that the guys – her friends as well as strangers - had been sending her weird looks every time she was on the dance-floor. After some time she decided that even Gilmore could get too embarrassed.

So there she sat, completely alone at the bar in her fancy clothes – a short black dress that when mid thigh and a pair of high heels – and watched as the crowd danced and had fun.

Her brother and his friends had she only seen a few times since they got to the club, Steph was off dancing with a million guys - she had always been more out-going - and Jess and Will was probably hitting on some girls and failing miserably.

"Rory," Chase stuttered as he came up to her and slung his arm around her shoulder. "Baby-sis. Why are you sitting here by yourself? Why aren't you having fun?"

"Apparently I'm incapable of having fun," Rory answered dryly and removed her brother's arm from her, when the smell of strong alcohol became too much. "And apparently you are having too much fun. I'm telling you Chase, if I end up having to drag you and your friends home, I'll be seriously pissed off."

"Don't worry Ror, big brother can take care of himself," Chase answered with a grin.

Rory gave him an unbelieving look. "Somehow I doubt that. Which it is not very strange considering I've played mommy for you and your buddies more times than I can count."

"Stop being such a bore," he complained as Jess and Will joined them. "I'm sure even Jess and Will would agree with me. Tell her I'm right," he yelled as he walked away again.

"Sadly, your drunk playboy of a brother is right," Will agreed. "You are twenty-one, Ror. You should be shaking your ass, grinning yourself against some guy, shoving him against the wall and sticking your tongues down his throat."

"We know you have it in you," Jess added in a serious voice as he took a sip of his beer.

"And wearing that-" Will began as both he and Jess looked Rory up and down grinning. "- It shouldn't be hard finding someone willing."

Rory let out a snort. "Perverts."

"Damn right and you love us for it," Will smiled.

"You know I had this all planned out?" she said and stole Jess' beer, taking a drink. "I was going to loose the whole innocent act and be crazy, wild, spontaneous-"

"-So add slutty and you pretty much have Steph?"

Rory shook her head and smiled. "I was not planning on sitting here the whole night, I'll tell you that."

"Then get up, have fun!" Steph encouraged as she joined them. "What excuse do you have?"

Rory frowned. "You took all the good guys? There are only losers left?" she tried with a raised eyebrow.

"I am here," Jess answered with a grin.

Rory stared at him. "My point exactly."

Jess' grin faded and he hit her playfully.

"I'll tell you what," Will began in a serious voice. "If you can't find anyone else, then okay, I'll help you." He stood up from his chair and opened his arms dramatically. "Do whatever you want with my hot body. Come and ravish me!"

Rory rolled her eyes. "Sit down," she said, shaking her head.

"It's okay, don't be shy, Ror. I've seen the looks you've sent me," Will went on.

"If I had to pick between you, Jess and Steph, I would pick Steph. And considering I'm not a lesbian, that says a lot," Rory deadpanned.

Will looked from Rory to Steph then back at Rory. "That would work too."

Jess nodded his head agreeing.

"Pervs," Steph said annoyed.

"What is with the name-calling tonight?" Jess asked offended.

"What with you two being asses?" Steph asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh Steph," Rory began and shook her head, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You misunderstood. This is just the way they are."

"And for that, I'm going," Will announced as he got up from his chair. "Come on Jess, I saw a group of fine looking women, who just needs some loooove."

Rory and Steph made disgusted noises, but the boys ignored them and disappeared into the crowd.

"Sometimes I wonder how the hell we became friends with them," Rory said and shook her head.

"That's what happens when you are bored at a party," Steph said. "At least we are only friends with them and have never been more." She paused and let out a sight. "Poor Rosemary."

Rory nodded her head agreeing. "That's what happens when you are _reaaaally_ bored at a party."

"Which is why we are going to have some fun tonight!" Steph said and clapped her hands. "You don't want to end up with Jess tonight, do you? Or even worse, Will?"

"Steph, hon, I might be lonely, but I'm not that desperate."

"Once the alcohol start kicking in and the boredom becomes too much, you never know. So come on, dance with me and my boy toys, it'll be fun. There's even a Johnny Depp look alike."

"I can't dance, Steph," Rory protested. "You just saw me, I looked like someone that just stepped out of 'Saturday Night Fever'. And even though John Travolta can get away with it, I'm not that lucky."

Steph couldn't help but smile. "You just need the right partner."

"And that is supposed to be you?" Rory asked and raised and eyebrow.

"Well," Steph began proudly and smiled widely. "I was named Miss Dancing Queen."

"And that is something to be proud off?"

"So I see." She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "Once Will and Jess is gone, you decide on mocking me?"

"Smart girl. I must be rubbing off on you."

The blond rolled her eyes. "And Will and Jess must be rubbing off on you Miss Huge Ego."

"Nice comeback," Rory shot back. "Now Blondie, get lost. Just because it is my destiny to be alone and end up as an old spinster with a thousand cats doesn't mean you can't have fun."

"You are sure?" Steph asked with a gentle smile. "I can totally stay-"

"-But you won't," Rory interrupted. "Now go and have fun. I'm sure Will and Jess will get bored of chasing girls around sooner or later."

"I wouldn't count on it," Steph said and winked as she walked away.

Rory shook her head. "And then there was one," she whispered as she drank the last of Jess' beer.

For a minute or two she sat quietly and simply listened to the music. It really was a pity that she couldn't dance; otherwise she would probably be having the time of her life.

Ordering another beer she turned around to look for Steph and her newest boy toy, but instead found herself starring at a dark-haired guy, who was coming towards her.

"Dear God," he said and shook his head as he took the seat next to her. "I was wondering when they were going to leave."

"Excuse me?" Rory responded in a confused voice and took a good look at the stranger.

He was good looking to say at least. He was tall with dark messy hair and piecing emerald eyes. He was wearing a pair of dark comfortable jeans and a colourful shirt with the top buttons opened. And then he had an amazing accent. Her mother would love him.

"Yeah," he began as turned to her. "I have been making the eyes at you for ten minutes, but you weren't even looking my way." He leaned back in his chair comfortably. "And that's okay love, I'm not going to hold that against you."

She opened her mouth stunned and confused, but said nothing.

"So I figured the only thing to do was to come up to you and tell you I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Not to mention the hottest." His voice was completely nonchalant. "But with two other guys and a girl there I figured thing would probably be awkward. And there was a big chance that there would be some ass-kicking, name-calling and possibly bitching, which - even with all the times I have tried it - I still don't enjoy… So I waited."

"Okay?" She raised an eyebrow. "You were making the eyes at me?"

"Yeah. That usually always works, but seeing as how you didn't know I was making the eyes at you, I just knew it wasn't working." He paused and looked at her closely. "You are very oblivious, you know that?"

"Um…"

"Or were you just trying to tell me to bugger off in a polite way? It's okay, I can handle it, I'm a grown man. I will not cry… I only did that once."

Rory shook her head quickly. "No, I wasn't-"

"-Fabulous!" he said and cracked a smile as he held out his hand. "Finn's the name. What is your name, sweetheart?"

"Stop!" Rory exclaimed and held her hands up. "You are talking way too fast and saying way too much, and my brain just needs some time to register all these words."

"My, you looked like a smart one."

"I am smart!"

Finn gave her a weird look. "Of course love, I never said otherwise."

Rory shook her head, but couldn't help but smile. "Rory's the name," she echoed and took his hand. "Finn? That's an unusual name."

"Well, I've always wanted to be special," he said and shrugged. "And Rory, not very normal either?"

"Blame my mother," came Rory's response.

"Nice. Well, Rory might be unusual, but it certainly is a beautiful name. Suits you perfectly," he grinned. "I'll say Finn is more special than it's pretty. But at least I didn't get stuck with my older brother's name, Dick."

"That's always something," Rory said and nodded her head.

"Yeah. He beats the crap out of everyone who refuses to call him D or Alec – his middle name." He took a sip of his beer. "That's how I got my ass beating for the first time."

"Nothing like siblings-love, huh?" Rory smiled.

"Well, he _did_ apologize and drove me to the hospital. So if you look past my broken arm and damaged wrist, he really is a nice person."

Rory let out a laugh.

"So what about you?" Finn asked. "Got any siblings?"

"Oh yeah. I've got an older brother Chase, a half-sister Gigi – my father's side – and a half-brother Jamie – my mom's side. How about you, how many have you got?"

"Well, let's see. There's Dick Alec, Daniel and Audrey Jane, so that's three. Of course Dick and Audrey both live in Australia, so we're not as close as we use to be."

"Australia?" Rory asked intrigued. "So that's where the accent is from. Wow, living in Australia, that must be exciting."

"It was," he nodded his head. "Well, now that we got some of the personal stuff covered, what do you say love? Dance with me?"

"Oh," she said hesitating as Finn got up and held out his hand. "Ummm, I don't think that's such a great idea. I don't really dance."

"Of course you do. Everybody dance!"

"No, trust me, not me. I once tried to take ballet, but me teacher refuse to teach me. She was afraid someone would get hurt. I think she spared a lot of people a great deal of pain."

"Everyone can dance. You just need the right dance-partner," Finn reasoned.

Rory rolled her eyes. "My God, was this planned? Steph sent you, didn't she?"

Finn gave her a confused look.

"Nothing. Forget it," she said and shook her head. "So, think this through. When I say I am a horrible dancer, I am telling the truth. Actually it is more like an understatement. Are you willing to make a fool of yourself, be seen with me while I do the twist or boogie? Because honestly that takes a lot of courage."

"Well, I like to live a little," Finn smiled and held his hand out again. "Tell you what. If you still suck, I'll buy you a beer. If you don't, you'll buy me one."

"Make that a coffee and you have a deal."

Finn stuck out his hand and Rory shook it.

"Coffee it is. Now love, dance with me," Finn grinned.

"Well, then my friend, don't tell me I didn't warn you."

With that she hesitating took his hand and let out a sight as Finn let her out on the crowded dance-floor. On the way she saw Steph look them over and mouthed 'he's hot!' to her. Rory shook her head but smiled back at the blond and couldn't deny that what her friend had said was true.

"A friend of yours?" Finn whispered into her ear when he saw Rory smiling to the blond.

"Nah," Rory shook her head. "Just some lunatic that apparently thinks you are hot."

"Very smart girl that one," he said and winked while Rory only rolled her eyes.

Grinning, Finn rapped his arms around her waist while Rory placed her arms around his neck. Slowly they began to move together to the tunes of Fallout Boy's 'Dance Dance'.

It was amazing how right it felt.

He was slowly, almost teasingly grinning his hips into her to the beat of the music, making her body feel things she hadn't felt since she lost her virginity that amazing night in New York.

His arms snaked up and down her back gently, feeling every curve of her luxurious body, and she was like frozen, couldn't do anything but bite her lips and close her eyes.

Slowly, even a little hesitating, she began to respond, running her hands up his neck, softly playing with his brown hair, loving the feel of it. She felt his hands snake up her back to her curly hair and he ran his hand through it before cupping her cheeks.

Opening her eyes she found him staring at her smirking, his emerald eyes wide and almost sparkly. She couldn't help but stare back, feeling suddenly and magically captured by them.

"So," he began, his smile widening. "How about we find somewhere a little more private, love?"

She could do nothing but nod and follow him as he lead them off the dance-floor and to a small dark corner, empty of people.

"I must say, when you said you sucked at dancing I was a little scared," Finn answered truthfully as he slowly pushed her up the wall. "But it turns out I had nothing to worry about."

"Looks like I owe you a coffee," Rory grinned, finally able to speak again, as she rapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Looks like it," he agreed and dug his fingernails into her hip, loving the feel of the exposed flesh. "Though I do prefer a beer."

"Oh yeah?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. She released her arms from his waist and slowly snaked them down his back and cupped his ass.

He smiled and nodded, one of his hands playing with the hem of her shirt as the other was still gripping her hip. "Oh yeah. But what I prefer right now, is no talking," he whispered and laid a finger on her lips. "Unless of course you would like to whisper sexy things into my ear. I'm all for that."

Rory let out a laugh and softly kissed his finger. "You know what?" she asked as she removed his finger and leaned closer. "I think you were right about the talking thing. No. Talking."

"The ladies' wish is my command," Finn simply answered and leaned in to kiss her…

…Only to be interrupted by an annoyed and angry male voice.

"Rory! What the hell do you think you are doing?"

---

_So what did you think? Please tell me, I'm a little unsure about it._

_By the way, the chapter-title is inspirited by the song 'It's time to dance' by 'Panic! At the disco'._


End file.
